Within Reach, But Not Mine
by mpenguin15
Summary: With everything that William Darcy has to cope with, he would have never imagine falling in love with his roommate's girlfriend. Darcy/Lizzie Modern P&P.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

William Darcy thought his life was pretty damn good. He was filthy rich, the head of his family's publishing company at only twenty-eight, and any girl would gladly jump into bed with him at the word go. However, even though he had that ability, it didn't mean he was going to use it. No, and that, apparently, in the eyes of the rest of the world, was why his life was an absolute mess; because Mr. William Darcy was, in fact, extremely single.

It blew the mind off the media that William Darcy, head of Pemberley Publishing, one of the wealthiest bachelors in the whole United States, no, the whole world (not to mention one of the most handsomest) was as single as a bum on the side of the road and that Mr. Will Darcy himself didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. Because, the truth was, William Darcy _was_ not the least bit bothered by it.

Yes, it would be nice to have constant sex, but Darcy had other things to attend to then a girl's shopping needs. What, with having to split his time between running the company, taking care of his little sister, helping his best friend sort out his love life, making sure his roommate kept out of trouble, having to deal with his aunt, and finally having to juggle all these balls while his well loved, yet malevolent cousin laughed and watched with glee. A girlfriend would just add to Will Darcy's list of things to deal with, and he just didn't need another ball in the air to juggle right now.

But no, it was still unfathomable! And, according to his aunt, completely unacceptable.

"Darcy, really, you must find a wife!" Aunt Catherine said in her arrogant voice through the phone.

"I appreciate your concern, aunt." Darcy said as politely as he could at six in the morning without coffee, "but, as I had told you before, I really don't need one at the moment."

"Nonsense!" She continued to say, "Of course you need one!"

"Aunt, I am twenty eight, I am still young."

"Young! You are practically thirty! No, I will not have it! You have responsibilities now, Darcy, you cannot waste your life away…"

"What does she think I'm doing? Going spelunking everyday?" Darcy growled when he put his phone down on the table, Aunt Catherine's voice still coming through the speaker.

Wickham snorted into his cereal as he said, "If only you would. I swear, Darcy, you are far too responsible and boring for a twenty eight-year-old."

"Yes, well, your idea of a responsible twenty eight-year-old doesn't fit the definition of a responsible, well, anything." Darcy joked, pouring steaming hot coffee into a mug.

"At least I have a girlfriend. Wickham smirked.

"Ha, how long will this bimbo last?" Darcy asked, slipping his coffee.

"Hey! This one is actually intelligent, for your information." Wickham grinned his somewhat cruel smile.

"Knowing you, I highly doubt it."

"That's highly offensive, you know."

"Yes, but you're the type of guy who likes being with a girl who doesn't know the difference between smooth and chunky peanut butter so you can have the upper hand." Darcy sighed, grabbing the phone just in time to hear his aunt say.

"And that, Darcy, is why you must find a wife!"

"I'll put some thought into it aunt." Darcy said politely, smiling while watching Wickham mimicked him from the other side of the table, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must leave you for the time being. I really have to get to work."

"Fine." Aunt Catherine retorted, "I'll be calling you at four."

With that, she hung up.

"Oh, just tell the old bat to die already." Wickham said swirling his spoon in his cereal.

"I'm starting to think that Aunt Catherine will die about the same time that you'll finally get a place of your own." Darcy smirked, sipping more of his coffee.

"I can get a place of my own, I just don't see the need to." Wickham grinned his evil grin before gulping the rest of his milk down.

"I bet that's what Aunt Catherine thinks too."

"Haha, very funny Darce." Wickham growled and all Darcy did to respond was raise his eyebrows. "That reminds me, Darcy, would you mind coming with me to my date tonight."

"Why?" Darcy asked, sensing a trap.

"Oh, don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Wickham said with his smile, seeing Darcy tension, "Its just, Lizzie is bring her sister along with her and I would be extremely grateful if you could block her off so me and Lizzie can have a conversation."

"Still hasn't put out?"

"Not a bit." Wickham groaned, "But I'm getting close. And that is why I need you to be pal and come with me."

"George, I really don't feel like meeting one of your skanks and her sister." Darcy said stiffly.

"For the last time, Darcy, this "skank", as you so dub her, is not like the others. The others would have put out already. And you'll like her sister, she's a doctor, now will you please do this one favor for me?"

"Like I haven't done enough for you already?" Darcy asked, thinking about him letting Wickham crash at his place, buying his food, finding him that high paying job that he quit, and paying his bail out of prison.

"Come on, just one more thing." Wickham begged, "For old time sakes?"

Darcy bit his cheek a moment before replaying stiffly, "Fine. But only if I can bring Bingley."

"Deal!" Wickham grinned and Darcy swallowed the rest of his coffee, already knowing that today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

**So... what you think? I normally don't ask this, but would you mine reviewing? I can't decide whether I like the tone of this story.**

**~Mpenguin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all the interest in the story! I hadn't expected it! It always means a lot to an author when they get feedback! So thanks for all the people who take time to review! And the alerts and favorites are always great to!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Though Darcy's day had not gone horribly and he went home pleasantly surprised, the same cannot be said about a certain Lizzie Bennet. The very same Lizzie that Darcy and his roommate had been talking about that very morning. She, in fact, had suffered one of the worst days of her career and could not have been any more happier about the fact that she did not live alone to only have a bottle of wine to tell all her problems to.

"I am going to start bring a shotgun to work." Lizzie Bennet growled as she did her customary I'm-back-from-work greeting and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh no, what happened today?" Jane asked sweetly popping her head from her bedroom.

"Oooh, it was an _adventure_." Lizzie snarled, kicking her shoes off and heading straight for the kitchen. "First off, as soon as I walked into the Library, you know what greeted me there?"

"Jenna?" Charlotte piped up from her seat on the couch.

"_Jenna_!" Lizzie growled, "Oh my God! I swear that woman has the skills of a deaf stupid bat. No! Even that would have more skills then her! She does not fucking understand how to work a mother fucking computer, and we're fucking librarians! Not web designers or computer engineers or any other frickin occupation that need to know all this fancy stuff on how to work computers. And yet, somehow, she managers to screw up half of the computer in the place and guess who had to fix it. Of course it was me!"

"Come on Lizzie, it's not nice to say that about other people." Jane said passing the wine bottle over to Lizzie, "So what if she doesn't understand computer. She'll have her talents elsewhere."

"Ha, you would think!" Lizzie snapped, "But no, it's safe to say, that, at least for being a librarian, she has no frickin skills! Not only does she screw up the computers, but she has _no fucking idea how to stack the frickin books_! I knew how to do that when I was _ten_! But here is this 45-year-old lady who has no fucking clue! And guess who would have to track down all the books, movies, and CD's she misplaced and put them in the right spot? Me!"

"Well, no one listens to CD's anymore so that couldn't have been that bad." Charlotte reasoned as Lizzie chugged her wine.

Taking one last gulp, Lizzie lowered it to say, "Oh, I'm not done yet."

"Of course not." Charlotte grinned.

"Yes, well, not only did I have to fix half the computers in the place, track down a bunch of the items and put them in the right spot but some fucking stupid teenage boys came into the Library and drew frickin penises in some of the books. Oh my God! What on Earth could compel them to do that? Honestly!" Lizzie shrieked slamming her glass down on the table.

"I'm sure they just weren't thinking about what they were doing." Jane said, taking the glass away from Lizzie before she could throw it across the room, "They probably thought it was funny."

"Please, Lizzie, we don't wanna hear this argument again!" Charlotte said quickly, seeing Lizzie's eyes flash and her jaw twitched from the urge to open and scream.

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie calm herself by saying, "Fine, your right. I'll just drop it. Now, I am going to get ready for my date and leave all this bitching for tomorrow because nothing scares a man away more then fits."

"True tat" Charlotte laughed, finally unmuting the TV from when she heard a very angry Lizzie stomp in the hallway.

"You sure you don't want to come with us Char?" Jane asked worryingly, "It'll be fun."

"To see Lizzie's boyfriend and remember how very single I am? No thanks." Charlotte grumbled sinking into the couch even more, a writhing look on her face.

Sensing her best friend's misery was in its extreme, Lizzie went over to her and, tilting the couch so that Charlotte would look up at her, said, "You know what we haven't done yet? Ex-boyfriend picture burning. So, I say that tomorrow, we spend the whole day doing our nails and digging out gross alcohol from the fridge and then, in the evening, we can light it on fire and watch Greg burn!"

"Your amusement in violence should really be checked out by a doctor." Charlotte said quietly, trying to hide her smile.

"So, that was a yes?"

"Of course it was a yes!"

"Great! Unless, you want to do it tonight?"

"No."

"You sure?" Jane asked from her task of recorking the wine.

"Yeah, go have fun with George." Charlotte said with a little smile.

"Love you girl. Enjoy your sad mushy movies and the high fat ice cream that I know Jane bought you." Lizzie said, giving her a hug and running to get ready for her date with George Wickham.

On that note, Lizzie left the apartment with slightly higher spirits, expecting at the very least a pleasant evening with her beloved sister Jane and to spend more time learning about her new boyfriend George, who she felt like she knew nothing about.

Yes, he was charming, and witty, and sweet, and had the _best_ biceps she had ever seen on a live man, but Lizzie felt that she still didn't know him. They had been only going out for two weeks, but she was usually able to get a good grasp on most men for that long, but not with George Wickham. That, at least to Lizzie, made him all the more intriguing.

Nothing, however, prepared her for the sight she was about to see.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, and the fact that nothing happens. I just couldn't write the dinner without giving Lizzie a introduction chapter... but next chapter will be when Darcy meets Lizzie! So don't give up on me yet!**

**~mpenguin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's been a while! Agh! I haven't been in the mood to write in such a long time! Sorry about that! Hopefully I'll be better, but I'm attempting to balance this story with another one (poor other story, it's being so neglected...) so we'll see how it goes... Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rounding the corner with her sister, Lizzie flashed Wickham a smile as she saw him standing by two men in suits. Dragging Jane into a quicker pace, Lizzie hurried over to him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked with another smile.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Just great." Lizzie said, a bit to stiffly, but to her luck Wickham hadn't noticed.

"Nice to see you again, Jane." He said, turning towards her.

"You too George."

"So, Lizzie and Jane," Wickham said with his flirtatious smile, "before we set off to dinner, I would like to introduce you to my old friend, William Darcy, and his friend, Charles Bingley. If you don't mind, they're going to join us for dinner."

Surprised at this sudden introduction, for Wickham had not seemed to be about to show her to any of his friends any time soon, Lizzie craned her head to see who Wickham could possibly be gesturing to and was more then shocked to see that only the two men in business suits stood by.

Right about the time that Lizzie was starting to think that this must all be some type of joke Wickham had come up with, one of the two men said a cheery hello while the other just nodded.

So it's true! Lizzie thought, saying hello quickly, before she forgot. It wasn't as if Wickham wasn't capable of making educated classy friends, it's just, Lizzie never thought those type of people would want to be friends with Wickham! He was, after all, a bartender from the Red Lion, and suits didn't tend to be friends with bartenders, or at least, not hey-wanna-join-me-for-dinner-with-my-girl friends.

_I had wanted to get to know George better though, didn't I? _Lizzie thought, looking at the two suits as they followed her, Jane, and Wickham into the restaurant. This would be a perfect opportunity to do so.

As Lizzie was making her deductions, Darcy was doing his as well. He was more then surprised when it was the brunette that Wickham pulled to his side, and not the blonde. After all, the blonde, (Jane was it?) was much better looking then the girl he currently held to his side. Much more Wickham's type. _She probably has a boyfriend_, Darcy reasoned as he sat down in his seat next to Bingley, _so Wickham had to pick the next best._

Wondering what Bingley's take on this was, Darcy turned to ask him when he saw, with slight shock, his best friend's expression. Bingley's gaze was latched onto Jane Bennet's lovely face and the expression on his face was one that Darcy had seen one too many times on Bingley's face that he supposed was healthy for a man. Bingley was in love, _again_.

Amused, Darcy then quickly swallowed the feeling and felt sympathy for him. Bingley would soon find out that Jane was unavailable and then he would feel a disappointment. But on the bright side, Darcy thought, at least he'll only feel disappointed, not a large heartbreak.

Looking down at his menu was when Darcy realized it. Wickham had the brunette to attempt to get her into bed with him, Bingley would try and woo the blonde, and this would mean that Darcy would be the odd man out. Awkwardly sitting there, in the middle of the couples with nothing to do_. Fuck, I knew today was going to be a bad day_, Darcy thought glumly, his mood dropping even more when he realized he'd probably be the one paying for dinner as well.

While Darcy sulked at the thought that he was going to loose his best friend's company to a girl Bingley wouldn't even be able to get, Lizzie was as worried as he was, but of course not for the same reasons.

Jane was, in fact, not in a relationship. She dedicated herself too much in her job to pay attention to her love life. _This Bingley seems like a good man_, Lizzie reasoned, peaking over at him from her menu. _He seems good-natured; I like his cheerful sunny face. It would match very well with Jane's personality, but you can never be completely certain with only appearances…_

"So, Charles is it?" Lizzie asked, her plan of attack in place.

The man nearly jump, being to wrapped up in Jane, and looked at Lizzie with mild surprise, "Oh, yes. But, if you'd like, you can call me Bingley. Everyone else does."

"Haha, alright. Bingley." Lizzie laughed, deciding that the name suited him better, "What is it you do? You know, as a profession?"

"Oh, I'm a doctor." He smiled happily.

"Really?" Lizzie exclaimed without thinking, caused him to give her a polite pondering look, "It's just, the way you're dressed, I thought you might be a lawyer!"

"Oh, God no!" Bingley laughed, "I'm afraid I don't have the nature to be a lawyer. You know, with the whole, "A lawyer is a shark" sort of deal."

It was Lizzie's turn to laugh, "Yeah, I understand. So a doctor huh? So is Jane."

"Are you really?" Bingley asked, eagerly turning over to the pretty blonde. "What kind?"

"I'm a Pediatrician." Jane said timidly, "and you?"

"I'm a Cardiologist." He said with a shrug, "But you deal with kids? That's so sweet!"

"It's nothing really." Jane flushed, "But Cardio? That's extremely smart! And interesting! The heart is one of the most interesting organs. I think it might be more interesting then the brain!"

"Haha you should be careful not to say that in front of a Neurologist." Bingley laughed, "You won't believe the arguments that spring up from that!"

He's acceptable, Lizzie thought with a smile as she saw them plunge into a conversation.

It went on like that for a little while. Lizzie laughed with Wickham, Bingley chatted with Jane but it was midway through dinner that Lizzie realized that one person hadn't opened his mouth to say anything to anybody at all. Looking across the table at him, Lizzie was struck with surprise on how _different_ he was compared to his friends.

Bingley was a bright sandy blonde with warm puppy like eyes and his overall countenance was cheerful and kind. Wickham, thought different from Bingley, was still much more similar to Bingley's appearance then the other man's (Lizzie couldn't remember his name… it was something with a D, wasn't it?). Wickham had light brown hair, almost a sandy color, and his eyes were so dark that they were almost black. The slight stubble on his face made him look all the more manly and, well, everything about him just scream masculine. Even through his suit (which Lizzie was slightly surprise to see he owned one) Lizzie could define his well-formed muscles.

But the other man, there was something different about him. Okay, yes, he had dark black hair while the other's had light, and the fact that his eyes were that deep rich blue that drew you into it's gaze while the other two had brown eyes was opposites, but there was something overall that was different. Lizzie sat there thinking for a few moments when it hit her. There was something about him that simply Lizzie couldn't describe other then sharp! His gaze was intelligent and blunt; his hair was in a short professional cut, and his face was also sharp and extremely handsome. It was only hard to tell how handsome it was by the scowl he had on his face. What was the weirdest part was that this man looked somehow familiar to Lizzie, though she could swear she never saw him in her whole life.

"Lizzie, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Wickham said in her ear, nearly causing her to jumping.

Nodding her head, Lizzie turned her attention back to the sour looking man in front of her and watched as he looked up from his phone and watched Wickham walk away with an expression that Lizzie thought looked a bit incredulous. That's when he noticed Lizzie was staring at him.

Realizing she was being rude, Lizzie said the first thing that popped into her head, "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Darcy." He said shortly, returning to his phone.

"Darcy…" Lizzie held out, wanting to remember his full name.

"Will. Will Darcy." He said.

"Oh! Right." Lizzie said as an uncomfortable silence sunk in. "Um, so how do you know George?"

"Grew up together." He said, his eyes never leaving his phone.

_My God, did your mother ever teach you to look at someone when they're talking to you?_ Lizzie thought angrily but attempted to swallow it as she asked, "Oh, um, may I ask how?"

"Hm?" He asked his eyebrows slightly rose.

"How did you grow up together?" Lizzie asked again and then decided to explain, "Cause its obvious that you have more money then him. So I highly doubt you lived in the same neighborhood, much less went to the same school."

Darcy wasn't so sure on how to answer that. He knew Wickham was feeding her lies, he did that with all of his "girlfriends", and though he didn't approve, Darcy wasn't gonna be the guy to mess it up.

"Family friend." Was all Darcy was able to grunt out, and quickly glanced up at her to see if she had bought it. It was hard to tell, her face was very unreadable.

Whether she did or not, she choose to ignore it for she then asked, "So, what is it that you do?"

"I'm a CEO." He said, his gaze returning to his phone.

Suddenly there was a snap and she exclaimed, "Ohhh!"

Looking up in alarm, he saw her face light up with a playful grin and her eyes sparkled as she seemed to self congratulate herself in her head.

"What?" He asked, alarmed at this sudden change in mood.

"Oh, nothing. I just figured out something," She said quickly dropping her smile.

"About?"

"Nothing, I just thought I've seen you before."

"And you have?"

"Yes, and no." Lizzie laughed, and by his confused look, she explained, "Well, I haven't _actually_ seen you in person. But my youngest sister showed me a magazine article and you were in it. I think the article was called Ten Most Eligible Bachelors or something along those lines."

"Oh." Darcy said, returning once again to his phone in an attempt to hide his blush. He ended up being successfully but unfortunately left the impression that caused Lizzie to think _Wow, you pompous dick_.

Just at that moment, Wickham choose to appear and the rest of the evening went smoothly after that, with the only bumps being the unpleasant moment when the time to pay came and Darcy was forced to hand over cash to pay for both Wickham and Lizzie (Bingley demanded that he paid for Jane) and the several times when Lizzie's and Darcy's gaze would cross paths.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh Darcy, she is the most magnificent woman I ever laid eyes on. I swear, she is an angle fallen to earth!"

Darcy repressed a groan as he rubbed his temples with his left hand while his right held the phone of which Bingley's voice sprung out from.

"Have you ever seen such a delightful flower as her, Darcy?"

"Yes, she is beautiful but-" Darcy started but was cut off.

"My very thoughts exactly! And her beauty is so _natural_ too! She's so-"

"Bingley!" Darcy suddenly snapped, causing Bingley's voice to halt midsentence.

"Yes Darcy?" Bingley asked, his voice sounding slightly putout from having to stop singing Jane Bennet's praise.

Taking a deep breath, Darcy dared to ask, "Are you going to see her again some time?"

"Um, ah, no. Or, um, I don't know." Bingley said, his voice losing its cheerful quality almost instantly, "She had left before I had anytime to ask…"

Rubbing his hand against his face, Darcy then asked again, in a more gentle tone, "Bingley, do you even know if she's single?"

"Oh, I suppose that detail slipped from my mind… I never asked." Bingley told him nervously, and Darcy repressed an eye roll. But before Darcy could open his mouth to say something else, Bingley's voice suddenly said, "But surely she's single! I know it! She seemed so interested in me… didn't she?"

Darcy thought back to last night, but realized that he was too absorbed with not trying to appear that he was having a horrible time that he actually paid little attention to his friend or the blonde.

"Truthfully Bingley, I don't know. I wasn't watching…"

"Well, no matter!" Bingley said in his optimistic way, "We'll find out the next time."

"Next time?" Darcy asked, confusion and caution were heavy in his tone.

"Of course there's going to be a next time!" Bingley exclaimed as though that was the most obvious thing in the world, "Wickham is still seeing Lizzie, right?"

Wondering who in the world was Lizzie, but then remembered the brunette, Darcy then answered, "Most likely."

"Great! Then get him to bring us along on one of his dates again!" Bingley said happily.

"Okay, Bingley. I'll ask him." Darcy said with a small smile, "See you later."

"See ya!"

And with that, Bingley was gone.

Darcy sighed as he lightly tossed his blackberry onto his desk. This was not going well, not well at all. How can this man be so in love after just one meeting? Darcy couldn't help but be angry, not so much at Bingley but towards the fact that Bingley would most likely end up hurting himself again. Nether the less, Darcy grabbed his phone again and punched in Wickham's number, knowing that this was probably against his better judgment.

"Oh Lizzie, he was so wonderful!" Jane's face lit up at the mention of Bingley.

"You should have seemed them, Char." Lizzie laughed as they threw an old photograph in their makeshift can of fire, "It was almost like watching two puppies in love!"

Charlotte gave a strained smile; looked down at the photo she had in her hands and ripped it angrily in shreds.

"Oh sorry Charlotte. We shouldn't be talking about this in front of you…" Jane said guilty, and Lizzie shot Charlotte an apologetic look.

"No, that would make me feel even crappier." Charlotte said, throwing the picture into the flames with sigh, "The more you guys act like normal, the better I'll feel. I absolutely hate it when you guys dance around me like someone just died."

They all feel silent for a moment until Charlotte asked, "How did it go with Wickham, Lizzie?"

"It went good." Lizzie said, throwing another picture into the fire, "George was charming, and he was funny. Though I am questioning his choice of friends."

"I thought you said you liked Bingley." Jane pointed out shyly.

"Oh, I have no problem with him. It's that Darcy guy who I don't like!" Lizzie said shortly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Darcy?" Charlotte asked, "Who's he?"

This prompted Lizzie to tell Charlotte all about the stuck up pompous guy that she had the misfortune to meet last night.

"And what I don't get," Lizzie exclaimed, as she ended her monologue, "is why on earth George chooses to hang around this guy!"

"Lizzie, you're surely over exaggerating." Jane said.  
"How would you know? You were too busy wrapped up in Bingley to notice _anything_, much less that Darcy guy's behavior." Lizzie teased, giving her a playful push.

"I was not. I really wasn't." Jane then added to Charlotte.

Lizzie gave Charlotte an incredulous Jane is lying look which prompted her to laugh.

"However, Jane does have a point, Lizzie." Charlotte said, "You do have a habit of over exaggerating."

"Not for this!"

"Well, whatever you say, I'm sure you won't run into him ever again."

"Unless she marries Wickham."

"Hey!" Lizzie interjected but Jane playfully smiled.

"Yes well anyways, if you don't end up marrying him, you'll probably never run into Darcy again. So, what's the point in complaining about him?"

"Cause it's fun?" Lizzie grinned, causing her sister and best friend to laugh.

The three of them continued to burn Charlotte's ex-boyfriend pictures and talk about Jane and Bingley. As five o'clock neared, Lizzie had to leave them to get ready for another date with George Wickham. She was out of the door by six and took a cab to his house.

Usually, Wickham came to pick her up, however, today, he had told her, and he wanted to make her something at his place. Lizzie agreed to the plan with a grin, but now that she was on her way, she wasn't too sure. Wickham didn't strike her as the guy who could cook well enought to impress; not only that, but Lizzie wasn't stupid, so she perfectly knew what usually occurs when you go to a man's house cause they 'wanna make you something'. Now, it wasn't like Lizzie had never done _that_ before, but she didn't think she was ready to do that with Wickham just yet. She still felt like she was missing something from his character.

Paying the driver, Lizzie got out of the cab and started towards Wickham's apartment building. Never coming here before, Lizzie was a bit surprise at how, well, _nice_ it looked. _Too_ nice for a guy who worked as a bartender for a living; it had a bellhop and a front desk clerk for Christ's sakes! The thought of him possibly being a bank robber popped into her head and Lizzie grinned to herself, but quickly shook the thought away. _I'm just being paranoid,_ Lizzie thought rolling her eyes and getting off when the elevator opened at Wickham's floor.

Reaching Wickham's door, Lizzie knocked and waited for him to answer, still looking around with slight awe at her surroundings. _Maybe he has some stolen art pieces…_ Lizzie couldn't have thinking with a smile; _I would love to see some of van Gogh's stolen art. I would if Wickham would let me barrow it to show it to Dad?_

At that instance, the door swung open and Lizzie's grin immediately dropped off her face and suddenly in her head, cursed Charlotte.

For there, standing with a phone against his ear, was a angry looking Will Darcy.


End file.
